


Kitten

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz





	1. 1

Every small child has that friend that they declare they will marry someday. For Waverly Adams it was her best friend Victor. Their parents ran in the same high class social circles so they got to see each other a lot. Waverly thought Victor was brave, funny, and she liked that he treated her as an equal. Most high-class boys didn't do that. They'd play hide and seek, and cops and robbers, and jungle adventure.

"Freeze!" Waverly shouts in a serious voice. 

"You'll never take me alive copper!" Victor laughs and backs away. 

"Bang!" She declares over the little "pop" sound of the toy gun. 

"Oh, ugh, what a shot." Victor clasps his chest dramatically and stumbles backwards, right into Mr. Adam's legs. 

"Just what do you children think you are doing?" He sternly reprimands them. 

Waverly stairs wide-eyed down the hall at her disapproving father. Victor is the one who bravely speaks up. 

"We were playing cops n robbers, sir. Officer Waverly is a superb shot. She always gets the robber."

As Waverly beams at Victor's praise, her father glowers down at him. 

"You children are to be at the gala, not running off through someone else's private home. And furthermore," he pegs a hard stare at his daughter, "this sort of game is not proper for a young society lady. No more of it."


	2. 2

"Psst. Waverly!"

Waverly looks around to see who whispered her name. 

"Victor?" 

"Shh. Come on!"

With a quick backwards glance at her parents, who are in superficial conversation with their "friends", Waverly takes his hand and slips away. 

"Victor you know my parents told me I'm not allowed to see you anymore. They said you're a bad influence for" she pauses to roll her eyes, "a proper young lady." 

Victor grabs her shoulders and stares at her with his intensely dark brown eyes. "I'm going to get you away from all this. I'm gonna save you. I promise. I wish I could do it now, but I'm just a kid. But I swear to you, someday I will."

Waverly blinks back the tears in her eyes as she looks at her best friend. He's only 8, just like her, but he seems so much older sometimes. Those dark somber eyes, his creamy skin, dark hair always sticking out in odd places. She supposes she must love him. 

"You gotta go back now before they see you're gone and throw a fit."

She nods, still captivated by him.

His lips qwerk up in a smile before he quickly presses those soft lips against hers and then turns her and pushes her back towards the party.


	3. 3

Waverly is 12 now and home on a break from boarding school. She hates boarding school but at least there she isn't subjected to her parents scrutiny.

Tonight's party isn't as over-the-top as some others, but the people are all the same. Waverly smooths down her simple blue sheath dress and self-consciously touches her curls. She always feels so uncomfortable at these parties. all dolled up like a mannequin with a painted on face. She glances across the room to a group of girls near her age. They're snickering as they whisper among themselves, their eyes darting to the source of their amusement. 

Waverly stomach drops as she sees who their unfortunate victim is. As the sick feeling passes, it is replaced by a wave of fury. Drawing her shoulders up, Waverly sticks her chin out and marches over to the girls. 

"What's so funny?" She demands.

They look over at her intrusion in disgust. 

"What?"

"What's so fucking funny?" She surprises herself with her language. 

"Him." One of the girls speaks up, a look of "duh" apparent on her face. 

"What's so funny about him." She dares them to speak with her eyes.

"Uh, are you blind? His hair."

"Uh, are you stupid? Oh...wait. You're all DUMB FUCKING BITCHES." Waverly flashes back to the year she turned 6 and a girl made fun of her dirty knees. Victor had pushed the girl down and then taught Waverly how to throw a punch.

Snapping her arm back, her fist shoots forward like an arrow from a bow and smashes into the face of the girl dumb enough to speak. 

As the girls scream and everyone begins to look, Waverly walks quickly away and towards Victor.

"Let's get out of here. This party is so stupid it made my hand hurt."

Victor's eyes flash up at her in surprise before she slips her arm through his and drags him away. 

"Waverly?" 

"Yes Victor?"

"Waverly. Stop." Victor stops, tugging her to a halt as well. 

"What?"

"Waverly. Waverly look at me. You're crying."

"I am?" Waverly looks up at him and touches her damp cheek.

"It's okay Waverly. I'm gonna have to get used to it."

She stares up at him in confusion. 

He stares at her, focused on her reaction, as he brushes his long curls to the side exposing the bald spots. 

"You missed a lot at boarding school."

"I missed you." Waverly throws her arms around him and holds him tight. 

"Who taught you how to punch? I think you broke Brittany Beaufaunt's nose."

"You silly." Comes her muffled reply from against his chest.

"Oh, that's right. I do good work."

She looks up to see him smirking down at her. "I don't want you to get used to it."

"What are you going to do? Punch everyone who looks at me wrong and whispers? In the world we were born into you'd be punching everyone."

"If that's what it takes." 

Victor laughs, pulling her close again. 

"Waverly Adams, how did you come out of your elitest snob parents? You are too kind a soul for the role you were born into."

"I wouldn't be me without you Victor."


	4. 4

"It's an auto-immune disease. I'll probably lose all of it."

"All your hair?" She reaches up to touch his soft curls.

"Everywhere."

She frowns at him. 

"I'll never have a hairy back." He shrugs. 

Waverly snorts. "Or a hairy chest."

"I won't have to shave eventually." He rubs the few baby hairs on his chin. 

"You'll lose that hair too?"

"All of it. All kinds. I'm gonna be a freak." He smiles sadly at her. "My parents will probably make me do myself up like a girl for public appearances." 

"Like a girl?"

"Well... Make-up, fake eyelashes, wigs."

"Eyelashes?" She gasps as understanding dawns on her. Her hand shakes as she reaches up to trace his eyebrows.

Her eyes lock onto his. "Don't do it. Don't be anyone but who you are. Because no one you could pretend to be is better than the Victor I know."

"You know... I said I was gonna save you, but I think you might save me instead."


	5. 5

"Waverly you need to start thinking about eligible suitors."

"Suitors?! I'm seventeen!"

"And then you will be 18 and expected to become engaged. To be unmarried at 20 or 21 would be embarrassing."

"Someone with a substantial inheritance preferably." 

"If I'm marrying anyone, ever, it will be Victor."

Her parents both look at her in shock and horror.

"Waverly, Victor Zsasz is a social pariah."

"He's diseased." Her mother shudders. 

"Fuck you. He has an auto-immune disorder. It's not contagious and he's not sick." 

Waverly shoves her chair back and stands, ignoring her parents apalled faces.

 

Her parents receive the phone call later that night. 

"Waverly, come here would you?"

Waverly eyes her parents suspiciously. They seem smug. 

"That was Felicity Beaufaunt." Her mother fails to hide her smile. 

Her father continues. "They just received news from the Dashaws, who are distant cousins of the Zsasz' , that there's been a boating accident."

"The Zsasz' had a boating accident? Is Victor okay?" Waverly sits down hard. 

"Oh, he wasn't there." Her mother waves a hand dismissively. "But his parents are dead."


	6. 6

Waverly looks down at her beautiful dress and tries not to cry. Her wedding dress as spectacular - thousands of dollars worth of satin, tulle, and diamond studded beading. She wants to rip it in half. She wants to throw the gigantic rock on her finger (over $1 million) into Gotham harbor. Waverly does not want any of this. 

"It's time, Waverly." Her father stands in the doorway. 

Waverly stands, steeling herself against the tears (although everyone would surely think they were tears of joy) and embracing the hollow ache inside. This is not what she wants. This is not who she wants. She is not really Waverly. She is just a shadow of the person she used to be. 

When the priest calls for any objections to the union, Waverly anxiously searches the church and all the nameless faces. Searching for one face - the one face that's not there. 

Except he is there - just not where she can see him. He's too good at what he's become for her to catch a glimpse of a strange yet familiar face. 

After his parents' death, Victor inherited everything. It changed him though. He liquidated all their assets then made smart investments with all of it. And then he disappeared without a trace. 

The last thing he did was say goodbye to Waverly, though she never knew. He'd expanded his skill-set by that time and used his new abilities to sneak into her bedroom. She was fast asleep and he was careful not to wake her. He spent a while in there, going through her things and reminiscing. They'd still remained best friends through the years, despite her parents attempts to separate them. Before he leaves, he stands over her bed, watching how peacefully she sleeps. He brushes some hair off her cheek and softly presses a kiss there. 

it was several years before he started keeping track of people from his old life. He saw Brittany Beaufaunt on a job. That was the trigger and after that he started digging. He found out about Waverly's engagement and wedding two days before. And so he came.


	7. 7

When the crowd remains silent, and Waverly fails to see the face she's looking for, she bursts into tears. The priest looks over, stunned, as she stands with her arms wrapped around herself sobbing.

"Waverly! Waverly hush! Stop this right now- you're making a scene!" The groom harshly whispers to her as he pretends to be comforting. 

When he tries to wrap his arms around her she shoves him away. 

"Hey, come on now babydoll," he tries to throw on the charm, still hoping to salvage the ceremony. "Stop crying kitten."

Waverly sobs cease immediately as her gaze snaps up to him in fury. "You do not call me that." She punctuates each word with a finger thrust into his chest. "NO ONE BUT VICTOR CALLS ME THAT!" As the echos of her shout repeat throughout the cathedral, Waverly collapses in a heap sobbing again.

 

Up in the balcony Victor leans back and closes his eyes, the echoes of Waverly's voice bouncing around inside his head. 

He had first called her kitten when they were 14. It was her birthday and she was wearing a headband with jeweled cat ears. 

"Happy birthday kitten."

Waverly gives her best friend an odd look and his eyes flick above her head then back down to hers. 

"Oh!" She giggles and touches the ears. 

"You know when I asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up, you never said you wanted to be a kitten."

Waverly looks around furtively in mock seriousness. "Shh! Don't be spilling all my dark fantasy secrets!"

Victor's lips twitch as he tries to keep his face impassive.

"When you say it like that kitten, it sounds like some sort of perverted kink." 

Waverly turns red before bursting out laughing. 

"Victor!" 

He holds his hands up in innocence.

 

It became their thing ever after. She was his kitten. It was how she knew he'd said goodbye. Those cat ears, that headband... She hadn't seen them in years until the morning she found them laying on top of her dresser. She knew he'd been there. He left them there for her to see. It was his goodbye to his kitten.


	8. 8

In the church, Waverly has finally stopped crying - her eyes red, makeup ruined in lines down her face. 

As no objections have been made, the priest continues after urgent prompts from Waverly's parents. He speeds through the rest of the ceremony, reading through the vows while the bride and groom stay silent. The priest looks nervous as the time comes for the I do's. 

"Do you Kevin take this woman to be your wedded wife. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, forsaking all others be faithful only to her for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Do you Waverly, take this man to be your wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

The silence is deafening as everyone in the church stares at Waverly. She stares at the floor. 

"Kitten." Victor's hands grip the railing of the balcony until his knuckles turn white. 

Waverly's head shoots up as she swears she hears a whisper of Victor's voice. 

"Victor?" His name breathes out of her lips. 

"Her lips moved. They couldn't have heard. Just keep going." Kevin hisses through his smiling teeth to the priest. 

Waverly's eyes lock on a figure in the balcony. 

"Do we have the rings?" 

The best man hands the rings to the priest. 

"Waverly, if you'll take the ring."

We really glances at the priest and when she looks back to the balcony, Victor is gone. 

"No!" She says in a choked whisper. 

"Waverly? The ring?"

Kevin takes the rings and quickly shoves them on both of their fingers. Following his example, the priests hurridly finishes up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Kevin grabs Waverly and kisses her unresponsive lips as tears streamed down her face.


	9. 9

Victor killed a lot of people that night. He envisioned Kevin's face on every victim. With every trigger pull and every knife slash all he could see was Kevin's hands on Waverly, could only imagine what he'd be doing to her on their wedding night. 

The next morning, if Waverly had been in a logical state of mind, she might have noticed the unusually high number of murders on the news. She might have noticed how many of the men killed that night resembled her now husband. Waverly was not aware however as she sipped her coffee in a trance, eyes looking but not seeing the images on the TV. 

"I have cancelled the honeymoon."

Her head slowly turns towards him, her face expressionless.

"You will submit to me. It is your duty. I am your husband now."

She stares at him for a moment longer, then returns to sipping her coffee. While her face remains blank, her mind is replaying the previous night. 

 

The reception was a blur. Waverly was sorely tempted to get shit-faced drunk but instead only had a few glasses of wine. She needed the buzz to deal with all of her "guests". She knew she'd need a clear head later. 

He waited until they got to his condo (it was nicer than most hotels anyway). As soon as they were in the door, his hands went for her dress. She shrugged him off. He'd drank. A lot. 

"I'm going to go get changed." She shuts the bedroom door in his face, locking it. Her suitcase had been delivered there this morning.

The dress falls off her into a heap on the floor. She starts the shower and turns the heat up. The scalding water washes away all the hairspray and she viciously scrubs the makeup clean from her face. 

When she looks like herself again, Waverly puts on a cozy pair of flannel PJs and fuzzy socks. She grabbed a book and leaves the bedroom. Kevin is sitting on the couch with the TV on, so she heads to a chair across the room. 

"What are you wearing?" Kevin demands. 

"Pajamas." Waverly opens her book. 

"That. That is what you are wearing on our wedding night?"

Waverly turns the page, ignoring him.

"Waverly, you will look at me when I speak to you!"

She glances up from her book, then resumes reading.

Kevin shuts the tv off and stands up angrily. "We're going to bed."

When she continues to ignore him, he strides over and rips the book out of her hands. 

"I said, we're going to bed." He grabs her arm and yanks her to her feet. Dragging her to the bedroom, he slams the door behind them and locks it. "Now get rid of that stupid outfit."

Waverly goes and gets in bed, leaving her pajamas on and turning her back on him. 

"You are my wife now!" Kevin behind taking his clothes off, fighting to keep his balance after so much alcohol. "It is time for you to do what wives do."

This time when he grabs her arm she jerks it away. 

"Keep your hands off me." She levelly instructs him. 

"You are mine!"

Waverly laughs shortly, picturing the image of Victor up on that balcony. The image is burned in her memory. "I'll never be yours. There is only one person I have ever and will ever belong to. And it sure as hell isn't you."

Kevin stares at her in surprise before shaking himself and going after her. Her state of listlessness (a condition present ever since Victor's disappearanc) temporarily cured by the sight of him in the church (even though he didn't /speak now or forever hold your peace/ object) Waverly fends off her husband's advances. What began as grabs and gropes turn quickly to slaps then punches as her resistance angers him. Waverly responds in turn, clawing, biting, kicking, punching just how Victor taught her. 

"Why won't you just stop!"

"I will NEVER stop!" Waverly screams, clawing his face in fury. 

She flashes back hearing her own words spoken by someone else. 

 

"I won't just try. I will succeed and never stop. Never stop until you're free Waverly. Free of them, free of all of it."

She had been sure he was going to kiss her then. She was ready, anticipating how it would feel, but he didn't. And now he never would.


	10. 10

Victor tried to stay away. He really did. He threw himself into his work with a terrifying passion. But all he could see was that beautiful tragedy. Waverly adorned like a princess with tears streaming down her face. Which glistened more? The diamonds or her tears?

 

When Victor next saw Waverly it was at a public fundraiser. She sat among the other elitest wives, decorated with make up and jewels. He hardly recognized her. And so he left and tried to erase her from his memory.


	11. 11

5 years passed before Waverly saw Victor again. He thought he had forgotten all about his childhood best friend. Waverly never stopped thinking of him.

Victor was on the job, crashing one of the many rich galas of Gotham. While it wasn't a kill job, which were his favorite, he still enjoyed causing a ruckus and inciting fear. The men he'd been assigned to bring along were irksome though. Too young and careless and trigger happy.

It all happened so fast. A flash of copper caught his eye and he saw her. Waverly. He saw the recognition in her face. The shock of seeing him almost instantaneously turning to joy. He heard the gunshots as those stupid oafs discharged their guns carelessly around the room. He looked over in time to see one of the men point a gun towards Waverly.

Time slowed as Victor moved to block Waverly with his own body. He was a fast draw but even he couldn't draw fast enough. Victor's bullet left the chamber seconds after the other man's. The bullet intended for Waverly takes Victor high in the chest. Victor's bullet takes the shooter in the forehead.

Victor frowns as he finds his mind surprisingly empty as he falls backwards to the floor. He can hear Waverly scream his name over the now muffled sound of gunshots. Then her face fills his field of vision and her lips are moving but what is she saying?

"Victor! Victor stay with me!" Waverly digs through his pockets and finds his box cutter. She uses it to cut and rip off a chunk of her dress's expensive skirt. She wads the material up and presses it against the dark stain blooming on his shirt.

Victor tries to focus on her face, so he can memorize it one last time. She's so beautiful- clearly terrified yet not letting the fear control her. Her head snaps up- something catching her attention. She keeps one hand pressed firmly to his chest but her other hand snatches the gun from his now limp grasp.

"Back the fuck off or I swear to God I'll kill you." Waverly levels Victor's gun at one of the unruly henchmen.

"And miss the chance to take credit for killing The Victor Zsasz? Not a chance sweetheart. You're not gonna-" His sentence is left unfinished and false as Waverly shoots him squarely in the face.

"Victor. Victor can you hear me? I need you to blink if you can hear me."

Victor complies with a grimace.

"Thank God. You've gotta stay with me. I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear."

"Waverly! Waverly!" Kevin appears, frantically waving. "We've gotta get out of here! What are you doing?" He freezes when he gets close enough that his eyes answer his question.

"Is that Victor Zsasz? Waverly we've got to go now!" He reaches out to grab her arm.

"Fuck off!" Waverly turns the gun to point at him, fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her husband recoils from her.

"Give me the car keys-now."

"As your husband,"

"For God's sake cut the crap. You either give me the car keys so I can get Victor out if here or so help me I will fucking shoot you." She vehemently spits the words at him- no longer the ghost wife he's witnessed the past 5 years but rather a fierce lioness, a wrathful goddess, an avenging angel.

"Kitten." Victor's voice is hoarse and weak.

All of Waverly's attention switches to Victor in an instant. He winces and she sees how red the wadded up cloth has gotten.

"Of course. I should have known.  _No one but Victor calls me that._ Guess I never thought much about it. I knew there was something fucked up about you but I didn't expect it to be that freak."

Waverly looks back over at her husband with a blank stare to rival Victor's. The first bullet hits him in the groin. The second one hits his chest as he drops to his knees.

"You shoulda just gave me the damn keys."

Waverly digs the keys out of his pocket along with his wallet.

"Hold on Victor. This is going to really fucking hurt."

She slides her arms under his shoulders and clasps her hands tightly over the bullet wound. Victor hisses as she awkwardly starts dragging him towards the exit. Waverly somehow manages to get him into the back of Kevin's car and as she scrambles into the driver's seat she keeps looking over her shoulder at him. 

"Just stay with me Victor. Stay with me."


	12. 12

Victor wakes up slowly. The last thing he remembers is Waverly's voice and her frantic eyes in the rearview mirror. He squints at the bright light overhead, trying to regain his bearings. It feels cool but not cold and his brain feels fuzzy. There's an ache in his chest and shoulder and an infernal beeping by his head. 

Waverly. The gala. Getting shot. It starts coming back to him. He must be in the hospital, but how? Raising his head the first thing he sees is Waverly. His senses were so out of it he didn't even feel her. She was half sitting in a chair scooted against the hospital bed, while the top half of her was laying on him. Her head laid on his stomach with one hand holding his. In her other hand she still held one of his guns. 

"Kitten." His voice is barely a whisper but her eyes immediately fly open. 

"You're awake." She breathes, her relief obvious. 

"Kitten." He tries again, clearing his throat. "Why do you have my gun?"

She glances down as if she'd forgotten she was holding it. "In case I needed to shoot anyone else to protect you." When she looks back up at him her eyes are fierce. 

"Anyone...else?" Victor frowns at her. "Who did you shoot?"

"One of those idiots you brought with you. And Kevin." 

Victor blinks at her. "You shot two people."

Waverly looks off to the side like a guilty child. "Well...if we're being technical, I killed them. I mean probably. It's not like I checked for a pulse."

"You what?" Victor tries to sit up without thinking and winces in pain. "You did what?" He hisses.

"Your stupid henchman was going to try and finish what the other one started. I told him to back off or I'd kill him...he didn't believe me." She shrugs, as if it was the obvious solution. 

"And Kevin. Your," he grits his teeth, "husband, Kevin?"

Waverly looks up at him now, her eyes dead yet angry. "Don't call him that." Her voice is filled with disgust. 

"Kitten why did you shoot Kevin?"

"Because a punch in the face wouldn't suffice."

Victor stares at her incredulously. 

"And he wouldn't give me the car keys." 

"You shot him over car keys." 

"He might have said some things too." She fiddles with the blanket covering him. 

"So you shot him."

"In the crotch." She chews her lip. "And, then the face."

Victor raises his eyebrows and just stares at her. 

"The other guy may have wanted to kill you but at least he respected you. No one disrespects you "

"So you shot one man because he was going to shoot me...and you shot Kevin for disrespecting me?" 

Waverly rolls her eyes. "Well...I mean there may have been some underlying resentment there. Insulting you was just the straw that broke the camel's back." 

"You're insane."

"Really. Coming from you?" Waverly raises her eyebrows.

"So what's the verdict? Am I gonna die?"

"I mean you're awake aren't you?"

"I don't know. I might be dreaming. Since you're here with me I might have died and gone to heaven. Well... except,"

"You'd never make it into heaven." Waverly finishes for him with a laugh. 

Their laughter is interrupted as the police burst into the hospital room. 

"She's got a gun!" One of the shouts and suddenly half a dozen guns are pointed at Waverly. "Miss drop the weapon!"

Waverly glances at Victor and drops the gun when he nods. The cops grab the gun and throw cuffs on Waverly and cuff Victor to the hospital bed. Then they drag her from the room.


	13. 13

Waverly's parents picked her up from the police station. 

"You're just letting me go?"

"All charges have been dropped against you. Victor Zsasz is in custody." 

"Victor didn't do anything but save my life! He took that bullet for me!"

"One good deed doesn't cancel out a lifetime of crime ma'am. He also told us he killed your husband. When we told him we were holding you on suspicion because you had the gun in your possession, he confessed." 

The color drains from Waverly's face.

"But he,"

"Come now Waverly. Do not trouble the nice officer." Her father grabs her arm and pulls her towards the door.

"No! You have to let me speak to him- you have to let me speak to Victor!" Waverly pulls away from her father, making him grip her harder. 

Her mother grabs her other arm and her parents forcibly drag her from the station. She stumbles as they pull her down the sidewalk to the waiting car.

"No, I have to tell them! Victor didn't do it! Victor didn't kill Kevin, I did! He's lying to protect me!"

Waverly gasps as her father's palm connects with her cheek. 

"Then let him!" Her mother hisses.

Waverly's parents quickly shove her into the back of a car and shut the door, tapping the roof of the car to send it speeding off.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Waverly pounds at the glass partition as her parents shrink away in the distance. 

The driver ignores her pounding so she frantically goes for the door handle, trying to open it. The doors are locked however with no way for her to unlock them. She beats at the windows as the streets of Gotham flash by in a blur- no one noticing the screaming girl behind tinted windows.


End file.
